


Don't Hold Back

by Badassium1970



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, past relationship, rough, rubberbrian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7218418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross asks Brian to do something, Brian's hesitant due to something that happened in the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Hold Back

Ross told himself tonight would be the night he finally asked Brian. That tonight he wouldn’t chicken out.

Brian and Ross had been in a relationship for a few months, pretty much ever since Brian became an official Grump. When they used to only hang out on the NSP shoots or randomly with the other Grumps the pair could ignore their feelings for each other, but when Brian officially joined the Grump team those feelings became difficult to ignore, so after a few weeks of inner battles they both stopped concealing their feelings. Both of their wives were cool with it, knowing that their husbands still loved them.

Ross loved Brian, Brian loved Ross, and people found it strange at first, thinking they would only last a week; a month at most, but surprisingly the odd pairing worked.   
Ross only had one problem; when Brian fucked him he never let go, he always held back. 

Ross liked to be treated rough, wanted to feel the sting for days’ after, despite what had been said on the show he was in fact a masochist, and Brian understood this; he was always rough with Ross but the younger man could tell he was holding back. 

Back before Brian realised his feelings for Ross he and Danny had a friends with benefits kind of deal going on. When Ross and Brian announced their relationship Dan jokingly warned Ross about how rough Brian was, intriguing the younger man, who made Dan tell him everything. Dan described how Brian pounded his ass, how it hurt to sit for a week, how good it felt when Brian would keep fucking him after he had cum, how he would lose control. 

Ross listened intently. The first few times they had sex Ross expected that Brian wouldn’t be so rough, he wouldn’t lose control since Ross had never been with a man before and therefore needed to get used to the sensation, however months had passed and Ross still hadn’t experienced anything Dan had described, maybe Dan was just overly sensitive, however Ross had a feeling that it was actually Brian holding back on him. 

Now Brian was prepping Ross, and Ross could tell he was overdoing it, but not in a teasing way. 

“Br…” Ross began but then remembered one of Brian’s only rules. 

“Daddy?” 

Brian smirked, he loved when Ross called him that, it reminded him that he was in control. At first Brian thought Ross would find it weird as they’d joked about Brian having a daddy kink many times on and off of the show, but Ross called him that almost instinctively from day one of their relationship. 

“Yes baby?” Brian’s voice was slightly deeper than usual, lust slowly taking over him, it was a tone Ross never heard outside of the bedroom. 

“I was wondering… I wanted to try something,” Ross stated, he was nervous, normally it was Brian who suggested, or rather told him what to do. 

“And what’s that baby?” Brian whispered in Ross’s ear, inserting a third finger into Ross causing the younger man to moan, his mind clouding over. 

“I… I want… please” Ross let out in between whines and moans as he adjusted to the stretch. 

“Please don’t hold back tonight daddy.” 

Brian came to a holt, removing his fingers from Ross’s asshole. 

“I… I… I don’t,” Brian’s mouth went dry, he worried that Ross would realise he was restraining himself from losing control.

“I’m afraid of hurting you,” Brian admitted. 

In the past Brian had hurt someone he cared about, Danny. Dan had loved how rough Brian was and tried to not tap out of their sessions. During sex one time Dan had asked Brian to be as rough as possible, to go all out, he begged for days until Brian agreed. Brian had spanked him for almost half an hour, then he left Dan tied up for an hour with a vibrator left in his ass, after that he untied the singer and thrusted into him, Dan had already cum from the vibrator, and it didn’t take long for him to cum again due to Brian attacking his prostate, but he begged Brian to continue until the older man came in his ass. Dan’s body was shaking, overly sensitive and he collapsed. At first Brian thought his legs had just given out, but after a few more thrusts Brian noticed Dan was silent. He pulled out and turned the older man over to see that he had passed out, tears staining his face.

Brian took care of the younger man and luckily Dan was okay, but Brian still felt terrible and blamed himself entirely. 

“Brian, it’s my fault, I knew it had become too much for me but I still didn’t use my safe word, don’t be so hard on yourself,” Dan had told him but it didn’t change how Brian felt, he still blamed himself. 

Ross could see that Brian was in pain due to something that had happened previously, he didn’t know about the situation but he felt sorry for his boyfriend. 

“Bri, whatever happened, I’m sorry it did, but I promise it won’t happen with me,” Ross comforted. 

Brian wanted to, he couldn’t deny it, but he was scared, he loved Ross and he couldn’t bear the idea of hurting him. 

“Please Bri, I want you to feel good too.” 

Ever since Ross noticed Brian was holding back he kept thinking about how Brian must not be enjoying himself as much and that upset him, it kind of made him feel selfish.

Brian could hear the sadness and desperation in the younger man’s voice and nodded, causing Ross’s face to light up. 

“Okay, but Ross you have to promise to use your safe word as soon as things become too much. The second you feel uncomfortable you tell me.” 

“I promise Bri,” Ross answered.

“Okay baby, get on your knees,” Brian ordered and Ross switched positions from on his back to on his knees, an unfamiliar position. Brian had never fucked Ross from behind, knowing he was way more likely to lose control this way. 

“You look so good like this baby girl,” Brian said as he teased Ross, his hands roaming over his exposed ass. 

“Thank you daddy,” Ross replied before feeling a sharp pain as Brian spanked him. 

“Now Ross no talking unless I tell you to,” Brian commanded and Ross nodded. 

Brian continued to tease Ross, kissing the small of his back as he fingered him slowly. Ross’s cock was leaking pre-cum and he needed more.

“You’re so beautiful, I can’t wait to be inside you,” Brian whispered, his voice husky, filled with lust.

“Please daddy,” Ross whined without thinking. 

“Ross what did I tell you about talking?” Brian questioned, pulling Ross’s hair, bringing the younger man towards him so his back was against the older man’s chest. 

“I’m sorry daddy,” Ross apologised, his voice sweet and innocent.

“It’s okay baby, but I’m going to have to punish you,” Brian warned. 

Brian let go of his grip on Ross’s hair and pushed him onto the mattress and then began spanking the younger man, slapping each of his butt cheeks ten times. By the time the final hit came down Ross’s ass was hot and red, and the younger man was groaning at the pain and pleasure Brian was bringing him. 

“Give me your colour baby,” Brian ordered, he hoped he hadn’t been too rough with Ross, they had never tried spanking before and Brian wondered if he should have started out with five instead of ten. 

“Green,” Ross’s voice was breathy, he could feel how desperate his cock was for attention. 

“Good baby girl,” Brian praised before kissing Ross’s ass cheeks one at a time, feeling the heat radiating off of them.

“Fuck you look so good like this, bent over, just taking anything I give you. You’re such a slut aren’t you Ross?” 

“Yes daddy, fuck, I need you please,” Ross writhed on the bed with need, feeling his cock rubbing against the mattress, proving a little relief until Brian’s hands were on him, holding him still. 

“Well since you asked so nicely,” Brian teased, lining his member with Ross’s hole, slowly inserting the head of his shaft. 

Ross whined as Brian slowly thrusted into him. When he was completely inside of Ross he waited for the younger man to adjusted to his length. 

“Daddy please move,” Ross begged and Brian complied, bringing himself almost entirely out of Ross’s ass before forcefully thrusting back inside the younger man, instantly hitting his prostate. 

“Fuck!” Ross cried, moaning loudly as Brian continuously hit his prostate.

“You like that? Like it when I fuck you rough like you’re a cheap whore?” Brian grunted out, he hadn’t done this in so long and he’d forgotten how good it felt. 

“Yes daddy! Fuck daddy, please use me!” Ross screamed in pleasure as Brian quickened his pace. 

“You want me to fill you with my cum? Want to feel me inside you for weeks after this?” Brian continued teasing Ross, feeling his orgasm approaching.

“Yes daddy yes, please daddy!” Ross moaned, pushing back onto Brian, his hands gripping the sheets. 

“Fuck baby, you gonna cum for me?” Brian asked his voice so filled with lust, so deep and sinful, Ross had never heard Brian like this, and god he wanted to hear this again. 

“Daddy please make me cum, touch me please,” Ross begged, he was so close, his dick still rubbing against the mattress but he needed to feel Brian’s hand on his cock.

Brian slowed down for a moment, and Ross rose back onto his knees, he’s legs shaking slightly, so Brian held him up. Brian then picked up his pace again, one of his hands on Ross’s hip, holding him up, nails digging into his flesh, leaving marks, the other was on Ross’s dick, jerking him off. 

Ross felt a rush of pleasure and screamed and whimpered as everything went white for a moment as he came hard, shooting the white liquid all over his chest and Brian’s hand.   
When he came out of his head space he heard an animalistic growl as Brian thrusts became uneven and he came inside of Ross, his breath heavy afterwards. 

Brian let himself regain his composer before removing his member from inside of his boyfriend, who whined from the loss.

“Baby, you… you okay?” Brian asked, scared he may have hurt the younger man due to him losing control causing him to forget how rough he was being.

“Fuck yes, that was amazing Bri,” Ross answered in awe, his voice slightly croaky from all the sounds he had been making from the pleasure Brian had given him. 

Brian kissed his boyfriend and then excused himself for a moment, quickly returning with a glass of water and a wet flannel. He made Ross drink the water and cleaned them both before lying next to his boyfriend who cuddled into him. 

“Hey Bri, can we do that again?” Ross questioned, his voice shy. 

“Of course baby,” Brian smiled, no longer afraid. 

The next day Ross had trouble moving, wincing at the pain causing Dan to mock him in between recording. 

“It’s worth it,” Ross thought to himself as he felt another sting of pain before continuing with the game.


End file.
